


[podfic] what you want to be

by TwoMenAndAGuava



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Second Person, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoMenAndAGuava/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: You're Conina, daughter of Cohen, and you can do anything.





	[podfic] what you want to be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what you want to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549098) by [bookhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit). 



Music: "And the Band Played On" by Guy Lombardo

[(download link)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4jagwc7mgcp5wgr/what+you+want+to+be.mp3)


End file.
